


Happy Tentacleween Liono

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [24]
Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Balls, Furry, Halloween, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Liono gets ready to celebrate a special holiday on Thundera now that he’s old enough. He’s a little nervous but its said to be a wonderful experience.





	Happy Tentacleween Liono

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Liono

Liono gets ready to celebrate a special holiday on Thundera now that he’s old enough. He’s a little nervous but its said to be a wonderful experience.

-x-

It was halloween on Thundera, young cats and other beasts were dressing up to go around and get candy. While the teens and adults were preparing for something more. On this night when the veil was at its weakest, it was considered the safest night of the year. Not even Mumm-Ra would dare take action on this night, even the ancient spirits of evil were powerless against what came.

For one prince, he was a little nervous. He just came of age this year, so this would be his first time celebrating. Tygra always bragged about it every year, but never really gave any details. His father told him it wasn’t something talked about but the experience was unforgettable. Jaga explained how to celebrate, while the kids dressed up, the adults dressed down.

Liono was in his room pacing, the sun was getting to set. “Come on you can do this, there’s nothing to be scared about.” he starts to strip. He removes his shin guards first then he removes his pale blue armor, exposing his cream and gold colored fur. Taking a deep breath he removes his thick belt, and his blue pants begin to slip down. He shivered as the pants pooled around his ankles, exposing his royal loin cloth. Stepping out of his pants he set his clothes away, the sun had almost set and Liono was already feeling hot.

The prince started getting hard just from being naked, despite being alone he felt like there was something watching him. His fuzzy ass was on full display because of the unique style of the loincloth, the strap of clothe sliding between his butt cheeks. He gripped the last article of clothing, feeling his heart race.

Dropping the garment in time of the setting sun, he exposed himself for all the world to see. He had a cute little mane of red hair crowning his crotch, his cock hidden by his sheath he was in the first stage of arousal, his massive nuts hung between his legs. Even among lions Liono had a massive set of balls. It was different to be naked and not going for a bath, he felt the breeze between his knees and it was oddly erotic to him. He scratched at his pubes, and fondled his balls.

The sun set, and the very air itself seemed to tremble. From the shadows Liono would swear something was moving, and he was right from the darkness came blue tentacles. They were endless at least two fingers thick, and they moved through the air like fish through water. Liono raised his arms as a sign of submission.

A blue tentacle caressed his striped cheek. Liono shivered, and he leaned into the touch. It continued and caressed one of his pointy ears. “Ohhh,” It’s touch sent ripples of pleasure through his body. It was amazing a touch to the ear he felt all the way out to his fingers and toes. His head tilted back, and a tentacle caressed under his chin, reducing him to a symphony of purrs. It only got better as he was scooped up by the tentacles.

After he was lifted into the air, the tentacles began to explore his body. They brushed across his fur and caressed the muscle underneath. Liono couldn’t help but purr and wiggle and the tentacle’s grasp. It felt so good! ‘So this is what father and Tygra experience every year? Oh!’ he arches his back in a very graceful and erotic manner.

The tentacles began caressing him in other places, his feet, slithering along the sole and caressing between his toes. “Oh ahh!” His toes curled and wiggled, the tentacles teasing his toes and the underside of his feet. His legs twitched and jerked.

Then the tentacles began to fondle his pits, creating a ticklish and pleasurable sensation spreading through his body. The pleasure of his pits rippled out and met with the ripples of pleasure from his feet, once they met created an explosive new pleasure sensation. “Ahhh!” His cream colored nipples peeked through his golden fur.

Liono was panting, as his 4 inch dick slipped from his sheath. He blushed and closed his eyes. ‘Oh whiskers!’ his 4 inch cock pulsed in the open air. The tentacles caressed his lithe body, feeling up his abs, and pecs, the tentacles slithering along the valley till the tips reached his nipples. The tentacles flicked and swirled around his nips, stimulating the buds that sent pleasure straight to his cock.

His body was singing with pleasure, purrs and moans, the tentacles were playing him like an instrument. Having his nipples played with had the cat drooling, his pupils blown wide from the mind numbing sensations. He had no idea nipple play would feel like this, but it was hot and he wanted more.

It took two tentacles to play with his massive balls, they cupped his nuts and bounced them, fondling the large orbs inside the sack. Liono’s cock was weeping like crazy. He was so close, dancing on the edge of release. All it took was for a tentacle to wrap around his tiny pecker and give it a squeeze. “Whiskers!” he cried out, his heavy balls lurching as he came hard.

A heavy stream erupted from the 4 inch penis, it splattered his face, fell into his open mouth, pelting his neck, pecs, abs, and as his release petered out the remaining spurts soaked his crotch. “Goopy!” he shivered as the thick seed soaked his fur. He wasn’t a mess for long as the tentacles brushed across him absorbing his semen right away.

“Oh wow!” he was clean as a whistle, and able to bask in the afterglow of his release. He hoped it wasn’t over cause this was amazing. His hopes were not dashed as more tentacles appeared and joined in the fun. His ass cheeks were spread by tentacles exposing his tight little hole, the pink flower that had yet to blossom. The tentacles groped his ass making Liono pant. Two tentacles went for his hole, caressing the tight ring of muscle. “Ohh!” The first one slipped inside, as the second caressed his outer ring.

Ass play didn’t scare Liono, perhaps he was too high on pleasure to care. The tentacle slithered deep into his ass, and then wiggled. “Ohhh faaaahhh!” The friction in his insides knocked the wind out of him and left him panting. The second tentacle invaded his ass, and the two coiled together working his hole in time.

Back and forth, back and forth, the two tentacles fucked his ass. “Mmm yes, ohh yes, more!” he moans. He should have been more careful what he wished for.

Four tentacles went to his crotch, and much to Liono’s shock began to play with his sheath. “No wait not there, I can’t...” they invaded his sheath and Liono roared in pleasure, he came again.

So much volume, the tentacles danced in the shower of his cum. Sheath play was a very intimate and highly pleasure game, the insides of a sheath were designed to help protect an anthro’s penis as they could be quite sensitive. So stimulus such as fingers, a cock, or in this case tentacle, massaging the insides of his sheath was highly pleasurable.

The pleasure was possibly more intense than having your prostate hit. Liono’s eyes rolled up, tongue hanging out of his mouth, as he panted like he was in heat. He didn’t have a moment’s rest after that, the tentacles in his ass, teasing his prostate. Four tentacles played inside his sheath, the tentacle around his cock stroking him. All his erogenous zones were being stimulated at once, he came and came and came!

He was shifted, so his cum pelted the floor, his room was flooded by the surplus of cum, and his big balls didn’t shrink a bit. His dick remained in a permanently erect state, as his orgasms stacked up one after the other. He was in a daze, the world might as well fade away around them, all there was was him and the tentacles.

Liono only snapped from his daze with the tentacles worked even deeper making his stomach bulge. ‘Oh I felt that!’ Clarity returned to him just in time as a big red phallic tentacle appeared before him. It caressed his lips and Liono knew what to do, he took the tentacle in his mouth and began to suck on it. ‘Mmm, cherry flavored!’ he slurped and licked the tasty tentacle in his mouth.

It was sweeter than any candy he’d ever had, yet had a manly aftertaste that excited him all the more. He remained on a cycle of orgasm for several hours until morning, by dawn’s light the tentacles vanished taking the sea of cum with them. His spent cock slipped back into his sheath, and Liono was laid out panting. “Best...Holiday...Ever!”

End


End file.
